Queda da República
Queda da República foi um período ocorrido entre a Invasão de Naboo e o final das Guerras Clônicas. Aparições * *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories Strike Back'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * *''Age of Republic: Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' * *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' * *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' *''Queen's Shadow'' * *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte III'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte IV'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte V'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (audiobook)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Ahsoka & Padmé'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' revival * *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer (audiobook)'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Alliances (audiobook)'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 2: Count Dooku: Prince of Darkness!'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 5: The Terror of Darth Vader'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' Notas e referências